ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Area 51 is Back
*Note: Active comptetion. If you want your alien in the series check my blog here Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 10:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Area 51 is Back is the ninth episode of the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Series. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are climbing an extremely large hill where Jimmy Jones has informed them that Vulkanus was spotted by many climbers. The team began to get tired so Ben activated the Ultimatrix and becomes Wildmutt and carries the two up the hill. Gwen and Kevin begin getting cold quickly so Wildmutt presses the Ultimatrix becoming Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt ran faster up the hill and in a matter of minutes they were at the top, in snow and a raging wind. He begins sniffing around for evidence of his appearance and finds a crack of Taedenite. Then he gets a whack to the side of the face. When Ultimate Wildmutt came to his senses he saw (you know what I mean) a brown bear covered in snow. He roared at the bear and began charging. The bear moved out of his way. Ultimate Wildmutt told Gwen to keep herself and Kevin warm inside a mana igloo as he began roaring again and stabbing the air with his stinger. Ultimate Wildmutt was good at finding things on the floor but with the snow he couldn't see a thing with his senses. He presses the Ultimatrix becoming Stormfront. Stormfront began feeding on the snow he sat on, becoming a larger and larger tornado. He zapped the bear, startling it. He thundered and smacked it with his now huge arms. The bear began hurtling off the side of the hill. Stormfront flew down and grabbed it. He then took it back into it's cave as it lay unconcious. Stormfront then reported to Gwen and Kevin he thought he saw something in the distance. Stormfront again pressed the Ultimatrix and became Hopefull to use his good eye sight. Hopefull looked over the edge and saw a pale brown strip of debris grow larger and larger, heading towards him up the hill. The strip of debris fell to the ground and a small alien in the shape of a teddy bear appeared infront of Hopefull. It introduced itself as Prisoner #944. It reported that Vulkanus broke into area 51 and began starting riots. Hopefull scanned prisoner #944 with the Ultimatrix and then informed him that he would take care of it. He then used the Ultimatrix to teleport him to his home planet, Pillowprip. Hopefull then realised that from that point on the mountain that he could see Area 51. He informed Gwen to teleport herself and Kevin to the base of the mountain and he would meet them there. Gwen teleported the two of them and Hopefull became a puddle of sludge and began to quickly ooze down the steep mountain. The team regrouped at the bottom of the mountain. Ben reverted to normal and they stepped into Kevin's car. Kevin drove them to the enterance of Area 51. Ben thanked them and explained it would be up to him to get inside now. Kevin promised that he would be keeping an eye on him with his car in stealth mode. Ben then activated the Ultimatrix and transformed to ChamAlien. ChamAlien became invisible and slid through the gates into area 51. He continued to walk through until he came across a door with the name "ROZEM" engraved into it. He walked through and found the Colonel working on his desk. He jumped on and became visible. "Prisoner 775" He shouted in shock. He attempted to pull out his gun but Ben put on his best sad face. "I have returned to my home planet to find it overrun by Octicipoids and I would rather live in Area 51 then to be living under their control." The Colonel smirked. He grabbed a pair of cuffs and shoved them onto Ben's hands, he pressed a button under his desk and a staircase emerged. Colonel Rozum released the cuffs and shoved the Ben in. All the other prisoners stared at Ben, then one by one noticed the Ultimatrix on his chest. They all growled and circled him all shouting Ben Tennyson! ChamAlien jumped into the air with his tail stinger out. He stabbed his way out of the circle but they continued to circle him. Ben transformed into FuzzBall. FuzzBall rolled around knocking into the other prisoners. With all the debris on the floor FuzzBall almost instantly grew to be the size of a van. He began bouncing up and down, squishing all the other prisoners. Getting tired of fighting, he released all the toxins in his body, causing him to become small again and causing everyone touched by the toxin pass out. FuzzBall reverted to Ben and he walked off to find some answers. While Gwen and Kevin waited out the front, they saw a shadow emerge from underground. Vulkanus then became visible from the shadow, he had gained the ability to become intangible, though he could still be touched unlike Ghostfreak and Big Chill. Kevin grabbed his plumbers badge and became a cotton ball. Kevin jumped out the car and engulfed the large half-robot being with his body. Gwen ran out of the car and created a Petrosapien, Crystalsapien and an Arburian Pelarotta (Diamondhead, Chromastone and Cannonbolt). They fought and fought him but Vulkanus was proving that the enhancements to his suit were great. He had already defeated Gwen's Petrosapien and knocked Gwen herself down. Her Crystalsapien continued to absorb the beams that Vulkanus shot at it and converted it to mana but when he shot missiles at it, it broke to pieces. Gwen's Arburian Pelarotta, on the other hand, was using it's shields to deflect the beams and missiles. When it began to crack Gwen shot a beam of mana at it, evolving it into an Evolved Arburian Pelarotta. The three continued to put up a good fight. Ben walked through the prison asking the prisoners for informationa about Vulkanus. Everyone he asked attacked him. Finally Ben realised he was not getting anywhere in his human form OR with the Ultimatrix on his aliens chests. Ben scrolled through the Ultimatrix and came across a hologram that looked like a small sheet of paper. Ben laughed and said he can do anything with this form and began the instant transformation. Ben shrunk and his whole body widened to be the exact same width. His whole body became flat and the stubble around his chin and ontop of his lip all came together creating a large, black moustache. Ben shouted Paperboy! Paperboy drew a flap to cover the Ultimatrix symbol and covered it. He then draw a clip on cape and clipped it to his back in order to fly. He began flying around, asking about Vulkanus. He got many answers and they were all the same; He came to start riots. Paperboy wondered why Vulkanus would break into Area 51 just to start riots. Just then it clicked into Paperboy's head, he was causing a diversion. Paperboy ripped off the flap of paper that was covering the Ultimatrix and began to draw a can of intangibility spray. The aliens began bunching up, eager to fight him. The can came out of the paper and Paperboy sprayed himself and flew through the ceiling popping out through the floor. The intangibility wore out and he began flying towards Kevin and Gwen. Paperboy saw his two friends, the mana creature and Vulkanus all battling. He drew an extremely deadly missile that would always shoot at Vulkanus. Paperboy threw the missile and it exploded right on him. He smiled and landed beside his friends. When the smoke cleared Vulkanus was not there, they all cheered. Then, there was a loud crushing noise behind them. Vulkanus smashed Kevin's car. Gwen, Kevin and the Evolved Arburian Pelarotta all began battling again but Paperboy drew a seed on his side, the seed had the ability to completely fix Kevin's car. Paperboy threw the seed at the car and it repaired itself immediately, he then transformed to Articguana. Articguana created a ball of ice in his hand and threw it at Vulkanus' head, freezing the real part of him, he then breathed vapor at the rest of his body, completely freezing him. Vulkanus' robot suit had heating abilities and melted the ice around him. Articguana transformed to Armodrillo. Armodrillo dove into the ground and began swimming under the ground. Vulkanus smashed himself to the ground sending him flying out. While in mid air he transformed to Terraspin. Terraspin sent wind blasts at him but he raised his robotic arm and hit them with great strength, sending them back at terraspin. Terraspin transformed to WaterHazard and began running at him, attempting to destroy the suit with water. But the suit was waterproof. The waterwhips knocked him back a tiny bit but he got up again. Water Hazard created another Evolved Arburian Pelarotta, like Gwens but out of water, and sent it at Vulkanus. He hit it, sending it back at Water Hazard knocking him off his feet. Water Hazard then became Cannonbolt himself and rolled towards Vulkanus. Vulkanus knocked him back but he evolved into Ultimate Cannonbolt and rolled into him with greater strength. Ultimate Cannonbolt put up a greater fight than any other alien did, but he was still thrown down and reverted back to Ben. At this point every alien form Ben tried failed, Gwen and Kevin were knocked down, as was Gwen's Evolved Arburian Pelarotta, and Ben felt he had no choice other than to use an extremely powerful alien. Ben scrolled through the Ultimatrix and found a large hologram. He smashed it down and transformed to Clockwork. Clockwork was about to completely inihilate Vulkanus when he realised the alien he was up against. Vulkanus became intangible and flew off as fast as he could. Clockwork reverted to normal and Ben appeared more determined than ever to defeat Vulkanus. They leave to Kevin's car. Ben presses a button on his seat and a chute the same size as Grey Matter appears. Kevin asks what Ben just did and he explained "I thought, incase of emergencies I will create a lab inside of your car for Grey Matter, and now I can plan how to defeat Vulkanus in there." Ben then begins scrolling through the Ultimatrix. Major Events *El Diablo is scanned from Prisoner #944 *Ben first transforms into Paperboy and Clockwork Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Colonel Rozum *Prisoner #944 Villians *Bear Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Stormfront *Hopefull *ChamAlien *FuzzBall *Paperboy (First Appearance) *Articguana *Armodrillo *Water Hazard *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Clockwork (First Appearance) Abilities used by Kevin *Cotton Creatures made by Gwen *Petrosapien *Crystalsapien *Arburian Pelarotta *Evolved Arburian Pelarotta Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Story Arc